


Мохнатый словарь

by fandom_Xenophilia, ms_bitterherb, Vongue



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, Все персонажи старше 18 лет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Молодой ученый прибыл на недавно открытую планету исследовать местную разумную расу котоподобных существ, чьи представители не выносят человеческую технику</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мохнатый словарь

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: идея принадлежит создателям фильма "The Sleeping Dictionary"  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Мохнатый словарь"

У мехового словаря был чудесный голос – заслушаешься. Благо, Ши не любил тишины и если не пел за работой, то говорил без умолку, обращаясь вроде как к Гранту, никудышному пока собеседнику, вот и выходило, что сам с собой. Грант выхватывал из бесконечного потока знакомые обороты и повторял. За каждое удачное повторение Ши награждал его прикосновением хвоста в песочно-коричневую полоску, а неудачные пропускал мимо больших треугольных ушей, но обязательно использовал непокорную фразу еще и еще, пока у Гранта не получалось правильно.   
  
– Самаи шису, – попробовал он поучаствовать, – корзина хорошая.  
  
Хвост одобрительно прошелся по тыльной стороне ладони.  
  
– Говорить хорошо, Грант, – Ши поднял голову и улыбнулся, обнажив узкие острые зубы. – Хочешь помогать?  
  
Общий давался ему легко, как и жизнь с Грантом, которому, несмотря на специальную подготовку и некоторый опыт, было непросто воспринимать чуждый мир и его представителей. Ши же относился к нему, как к сородичу, почти ничему не удивлялся, неизменно пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа и в любую минуту с готовностью снабжал Гранта информацией. Впрочем, он и впитывал ее с достойной зависти скоростью. Если бы только шимми – и кто придумал ублюдочную кличку «пуссы», когда у жителей Смит-2581МР, или Шиммису, есть замечательное самоназвание?! – не теряли рассудок при контакте с человеческой техникой, исследование новой расы продвигалось бы гораздо быстрее. Тогда бы Гранту не составило труда не отстать.  
  
Конечно, он хотел. Плести корзины вместе означало сидеть рядом, касаясь ногами и сталкиваясь руками над кучкой гибких прутьев; Ши не приходилось тянуться, чтобы поощрить его поглаживанием. Грант очень старался, как старается фанатичный кошатник ради удобства питомца.  
  
Умом он понимал, что, скорее всего, надумывает, но как не искать скрытый смысл, когда к тебе то и дело мягко прикасаются, щекочут нос пушистой шерстью и прижимают к теплому боку. Ши, казалось, не отдавал себе отчета – мог взять за руку и рассеянно поглаживать ладонь, отчего даже давно усвоенные слова вылетали из памяти. Или растянуться прямо на траве, устроив голову на коленях Гранта – полагалось чесать за чутким ухом, а стоило перестать, желтые глаза распахивались с укором и недоумением, мол, чего отвлекся?  
  
Гибкий хвост ненароком обвернулся вокруг талии, и вопрос, почему именно корзина, мигом вылетел из головы. Шимми занимались многими вещами, о которых человеческая раса давно забыла, доверившись технологиям, и Гранта завораживали умелые движения мастеров, сбор ягод, охота – он пытался поспеть везде. От записывания с непривычки ныла кисть – ни планшетом, ни диктофоном не воспользуешься.   
  
Ши ловко закрепил последний прутик у ручки и повертел корзину, критически рассматривая результат. Затем кивнул довольно, мурлыкнул что-то под нос и протянул поделку Гранту.  
  
– Мне?   
  
– Да. Положи в нее что-нибудь и забирай. Что-нибудь мое.  
  
На языке вертелось «зачем?», но произнести это вслух Грант не осмелился: вдруг он возьмет и испортит своей недогадливостью некий ритуал доверия или уважения. Ши никогда не раздражался, терпеливо объяснял элементарные вещи, но сейчас интуиция подсказывала, что наступил особенный момент.  
  
Каждая мелочь в ладном плетеном из лозы доме принадлежала Ши, выбирай любой подходящий по размеру предмет – глиняную чашку или моток бечевки, да хоть браслет с голубыми зубами неизвестного пока Гранту животного, но все это было не то. Казалось правильным взять что-то действительно важное. Он встал и снял со стены дощечку светлого дерева, на которой в первый день Ши написал углем их имена и название своей земли. Разве есть что-нибудь важнее неизведанного мира?   
  
– Саишим, – старательно выговорил он, втискивая дощечку в корзинку, – маловата получилась емкость для целой Шиммису, – спасибо.  
  
Невероятно, но Ши промолчал, зато завибрировал, испуская нежнейшее мурлыканье на грани слышимости, и потерся лбом о плечо Гранта. Очевидно, выбор одобрил.  
  
Под конец второго месяца оставалось только шерстью покрыться: Грант ел с шимми, помогал собирать урожай, играл с детьми – у Ши подрастали две племянницы-болтушки, лишь умением говорить и непохожие на земных котят. На Шиммису царили спокойствие и безмятежность, на Земле его никто не ждал, за исключением разве что начальства, и то, оно ждало доклада, а не его самого. Блаженство было бы полным, если бы не глупые человеческие чувства.  
  
Осторожно, стараясь не выдать себя, Грант скосил глаза. Из-под полуопущенных ресниц мир выглядел размыто, но рыжее пятно рядом с Ши было ни с чем не спутать. Шай, местная красотка, о чем-то мурлыкала Ши на ухо, небрежно наминая ухоженными ручками его ногу повыше колена. Над солнечным сплетением образовалась черная дыра, куда со свистом утянуло хорошее настроение. Забыв о конспирации, Грант вскочил на ноги.  
  
– Ты обещал мне показать кайровые луга.  
  
– Сейчас?  
  
Грант пожал плечами, мол, почему нет? Ши аккуратно отцепил от себя Шай, потянулся, выгнув спину.  
  
– Если ты хочешь, – и, как ни в чем не бывало, приобнял Гранта за талию.  
  
Вот что доводило до белого каления.  
  
От нервов свело шею, и Грант до самых лугов неловко дергал головой, отчего бесился еще больше. Хотелось схватить Ши, запереть в доме и под защитой стен гладить его пятнистую шкуру, чесать специальной гребенкой, чтобы шерсть была красивой и гладкой, нежить по-всякому, желательно пользуясь эксклюзивным на это правом. Очевидный вывод об огромной ценности, точнее, бесценности физического контакта для шимми лежал на поверхности, но пока Гранту не удалось выяснить, зависит ли количество и интимность прикосновений от степени родства или близости знакомства. Границы интимности тоже предстояло найти. На Шиммису не знали стыда перед физической наготой, по крайней мере, скрывать тело под одеждой было не принято. Когда Грант впервые разделся, чтобы искупаться в озере, маленькая Миш перепугалась до слез, решив, что он снял шкуру и теперь умрет. В свою очередь, он чуть не провалился сквозь плетеный пол Большого дома, когда старейшины, как по команде, поднялись со своих лежанок и принялись об него тереться, оставляя седую шерсть на ткани комбинезона.   
  
– Что с тобой? – поинтересовался Ши, наглаживая хвостом окаменевший затылок Гранта. – Ты заболел?  
  
Игривая щекотка и беспокойство в голосе – мозг кипел, пасуя перед путаницей сигналов, а Грант жалел, что на третьем курсе прогулял почти целый семестр адаптивных тренингов и сдал экзамен лишь по счастливой случайности.  
  
– Если я буду трогать Шай, она не обидится? – перевел он тему, пропуская Ши вперед на узкой тропинке и любуясь перекатом развитых мышц под блестящей в свете местного солнца шкурой.  
  
– Она обижается, что ты ее не трогаешь. И Шони обижается, и Онсу тоже, – Ши начал добросовестно перечислять их общих знакомых. – Ты трогаешь только маленьких. Не любишь больших?  
  
– Н-не люблю? – Выводы выводами, но просто так лапать малознакомых инопланетян он не мог. – Люблю, конечно! То есть не в самом деле люблю, а...  
  
Грант остановился и потер виски, осознавая, что совершенно заблудился в словах и собственных чувствах – к шимми в целом, и к этому в частности.  
  
Ши легко рассмеялся и невзначай переплел пальцы с пальцами Гранта.  
  
– У вас принято по-другому?  
  
– Да, – с облегчением выдохнул Грант.  
  
Ши покусал губу, настороженно дернул ухом.  
  
– Значит, тебе не нравится, когда я к тебе прикасаюсь?  
  
– Нравится! – выпалил Грант, испугавшись, что лишится ласкового, нежного, лю...  
  
– Мы пришли.  
  
До самого горизонта расстилалось лиловое море, по которому ветер гнал волны необычного аромата. Грант в восхищении шагнул вперед, наклонился посмотреть поближе. Мелкие сиреневые с белым бутоны собирались в букеты – срывай и дари. К счастью, лекцию, где говорилось о строжайшем запрете трогать инопланетные растения без благословения аборигенов, он не пропустил.  
  
– Почему мы не были здесь раньше? Можно сорвать? Можно пройти дальше?  
  
Ши смущенно потеребил кончик хвоста.  
  
– Срывать не стоит, если без причины. Давай погуляем, хорошо, только... недолго.  
  
– Почему?  
  
– Ты же исследователь, – хитро сверкнул глазами Ши. – Исследуй.  
  
Без приборов и обладая лишь базовым набором знаний по экзоботанике? Бессмысленная затея. Присев на корточки, Грант оказался по самую макушку в душистых зарослях. От волнующего запаха щекотало в груди и по коже разбегались мурашки, будто кто-то водил кончиком хвоста по щеке.   
  
– Как духи, – протянул Грант, глубоко вдыхая. Ши снова поймал его руку и заставил выпрямиться, отчего Грант пошатнулся и уцепился за крепкие плечи в коричневых пятнах – надо же, голова закружилась. – Это... вода с сильным приятным запахом, ей люди брызгают на себя, когда хотят понравиться.  
  
Ши засмеялся.  
  
– Глупость какая, кто тогда поймет, чем ты самом деле пахнешь?  
  
– У шимми онябо... нюх лучше, чем у людей, – пояснил Грант; почему-то стал плохо слушаться язык. – Мы не способны понять по запаху, нравимся друг другу или нет.   
  
Спазм в шее прошел, будто и не было, мышцы расслабились и наполнились энергией, захотелось танцевать и целоваться. Да он пьян, понял Грант, крайя-криля-кайра – наркотик!  
  
Шимми пошевелил ушами, словно оценивая новую информацию. Грант тоже пошевелил – он умел немножко, чем частенько веселил приятелей в академии. Ши он и в пометки не годился, но тот, похоже, оценил усилия и улыбнулся.  
  
– Ты не чуешь себя, – полуутвердительно сказал он, лениво моргая, – и не чуешь меня, но мы сделали корзинку и ты взял мою вещь. Как ты понял?  
  
«Понял что?» – едва не ляпнул Грант, рискуя выставить человечество самой тупой расой в галактике, но зачем-то опять вдохнул аромата цветов полной грудью. Под ладонями было надежно и шелково, и если прильнуть, наверное, станет еще лучше. Он практически улегся на Ши, потерся носом о линию челюсти. Хорошо, как хорошо – он бы замурчал, будь у него мурчалка.  
  
– Ты не понял.   
  
Грант виновато повозил носом по пушистой щеке и пожаловался ей, не рискуя смотреть в большие желтые глаза:  
  
– Я думал, я как все. Для тебя. Ты всех трогал, и Шони, и Шай, и Ш-ш-ш... Всех трогаешь.   
  
– И что? – теперь не понял Ши.  
  
– У людей не так, – мир неожиданно вернулся в фокус, Грант снова обрел равновесие и перехватил запястья Ши. – У людей трогают только тех, кого хотят.  
  
Ши выразительно глянул вниз, туда, где пальцы Гранта зарылись в густую шерсть.  
  
– Да! – подтвердил Грант и собрался ловкой подсечкой уложить его в траву, но координация подвела. Они свалились неуклюжим комом, и, кажется, Грант придавил Ши хвост, но они оба слишком громко пыхтели и смеялись, чтобы знать наверняка. Грант навис сверху, любуясь своим… нет, не меховым словарем, конечно, а кем, он пока боялся задумываться, и замешкался, гадая, принято ли, прилично ли, а вдруг кто увидит? Но Ши мурлыкнул и потерся щекой, и полез хвостом под комбинезон, и – к черту, ну, к черту.  
  
Кайра достаточно высокая, чтобы скрыть их от посторонних глаз.


End file.
